Above The Sea with a Boat and You are Sexy!
by amma cerry
Summary: Summary: Terhanyut diatas perahu ditengah lautan dan hanya berdua? Lalu apa yang akan dialami dua lelaki labil ini, ketika mereka hanya berdua ditengah deburan gelombang laut dan angin yang menyejukan? /Warning: SasuNaru, Homo, PWP, Non Mainstream, at challenge with Devilojoshi n FuuCker690 di grub efbi. hope u like it


Pesta Tahun baru begitu megah dihiasi kembang api yang mewarnai langit malam dengan cahaya-cahaya indahnya yang berkelip menyaingi bintang. Hembusan angin laut yang begitu dingin tidak membuat para muda-mudi yang sedang berpesta ria diatas kapal mengarungi lautan.

Hentakan musik yang semakin menggema ketika telah melewati pertukaran tanggal dan tahun, membuat orang-orang yang berada diatas meriah pesta tersebut semakin hilang kontrol. Tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang ingin melewatkan pesta meriah kali ini. Berpesta dengan seluruh teman diatas kapal pesiar besar, melewati pergantian tahun, dan berbagi kebahagiaan bersama yang lain, tentu membuat anak muda sangat menyukai hal semacam ini.

Ditengah keadaan yang mulai tak terkendali ketika semua orang dikuasai oleh minuman beralkohol yang terus mereka tenggak sesukanya. Seorang lelaki menarik seorang gadis kesisi dek kapal, rambut pirang sang lelaki berkibar diterpa angin malam ketika ia memojokan sang gadis kedinding dibelakang gadis tersebut. Sang gadis berambut indigo pipinya memerah—bukan karna ia tengah mabuk, tetapi kewarasannya masih sanggup ia kuasai sehingga menatap mata sapphire lelaki didepannya, ia begitu berdebar.

"Hinata~" lelaki berambut pirang itu mendesahkan nama sang gadis tepat dilobang telinganya. Hinata bergetar, lelaki ini tidak pernah sekalipun memanggil namanya sebegitu sensual. Manik ametish milik sang gadis serasa tidak sanggup lagi membuka, mendapati wajah berkulit tan dengan tiga garis disetiap pipinya itu semakin mendekat kearahnya—bibirnya.

Mendekat

Lebih dekat

**BRAK!**

**BYURRR**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa... Naruto-kun!"

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Amma Cherry present;**

**Above The Sea with a Boat and You are Sexy!**

**warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S), HOMO—always, SasuNaru, PWP, anti mainstream, Mature Content, full porno seporno pornonya.**

**At Porn Challenge with Devilojoshi and FuuCker69**

**Hope you like it~**

**(•°∆°•)√**

Goncangan besar yang menimpa kapal mengejutkan seluruh isi kapal, gelombang laut yang tiba-tiba menerjang kapal yang sedang mereka tumpangi membuat semua orang dilanda syok. Semua orang kembali tenang ketika kapten kapal memberi pemberitahuan bahwa tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, hanya gelombang air laut yang mendadak datang.

Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang ditemukan pingsan disisi dek, diduga syok akibat goncangan gelombang dan karna terlalu mabuk. Dugaan itu memang pada kenyataan.

Tetapi, tanpa disadari oleh semua orang, 2 orang dari mereka tidak kembali kekamar masing-masing.

.

.

.

Silau.

Apa dikamarnya ini lampunya sangat terang? Seingatnya kamar yang ia sewa dikapal ini tidak ada jendela. Kenapa begitu silau juga panas?

Tidak tahan dengan keadaannya yang serasa disengat matahari langsung dan merasa begitu silau, manik sapphire itu terbuka pelan—terlalu malas menampakan biru matanya. Mengerjap pelan, lelaki berambut pirang itu masih antara sadar dan mimpi.

"Bangun, Dobe!"

Si pirang yang hampir kembali ke alam mimpi terpaksa membuka matanya kaget. Lelaki berkulit coklat madu tersebut mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang, lalu menguap dengan suara desahan nyaring

"Haaaaah~" ia mengucek matanya sembari menggeliat mencoba menormalkan seluruh gerak tubuhnya yang kaku.

"Ck!" suara decakan dari seseorang yang familiar digendang telinganya, membuat kepala pirang itu menoleh kesamping—belum sadar keadaan sekitar.

"Te-teme?"

"Apa?!" sahutan galak dari seseorang yang sejak tadi disebelah si pirang, tidak membuat lelaki itu takut sama sekali.

Si pirang mengedarkan matanya keseluruh tempat. Hanya ada langit dengan awan-awan tipis yang menandakan langit sangat ceeah, lalu deburan angin laut yang sangat nyaman, sejauh mata memandang, hanya laut biru yang terlihat, semua biru, dari atas hingga bawah.

Semuanya biru.

Hanya biru.

Mata biru sang lelaki pirang melotot.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... KENAPA BISA KITA HANYA BERDUA DIATAS PERAHU DITENGAH LAUTAN BEGINI, TEMEEEE~?"

Teriakan tanpa nafas sesuai prediksi awal lelaki berambut raven disebelahnya. Lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu mendengus kasar. "Bagaimana aku tau? Ketika bangun, aku menemukan diriku ada diatas perahu ditengah laut, lebih parahnya lagi—aku ada bersama dirimu!"

Namikaze Naruto, membuka tutup mulutnya mendengar jawaban rivalnya dari jaman ingusan itu.

"Kau... KAU PIKIR AKU SENANG ADA DISINI DENGANMU?! NEHI!"

"YA SUDAH?! JANGAN BERTERIAK, BODOH?!"

WUSH~

SPLASH

SPLASH

Bunyi hembusan angin dan deburan gelombang laut yang membawa kedua pemuda itu terombang-ambing diatas perahu kecil yang ditumpangi oleh keduannya.

"Err... Apa kita hanya akan diam seperti ini saja? Aku lapar~" Naruto dengan wajah nelangsanya memecah keheningan. Dirinya sudah merasa lapar akibat cuaca yang cukup dingin diterpa angin lautan. Masih beruntung jika ia ada diatas perahu ini tidak seorang diri, setidaknya ia ada bersama Sasuke, Uchiha yang jenius.

"Ck!" Sasuke berdecak sekali, "Jika begitu, gunakan otakmu, jangan hanya menggunakan selangkanganmu, Dobe." pemuda raven itu tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto, mengambil dayung disisi kanan kirinya, lalu mulai mendayung perahu mereka.

Merasa terhina atas perkataan Sasuke, Naruto kembali akan berteriak dengan wajah memerah marah. Tetapi sebelum itu terjadi, si taven telah lebih dulu melemparkan pelampung kearah si pirang.

Pelampung orange yang menyerupai rompi itu ditatap Naruto seolah itu adalah benda paling mahal yang pernah ia sentuh.

"Pakailah, kau tidak bisa berenang, bukan? Lalu cepatlah dayung perahu ini. Kita harus secepatnya mencari tepi daratan, aku tidak tau kita sedang ada dimana."

Naruto menuruti semua perkataan pemuda didepannya, ia hanya mengangguk dalam diam dan melakukan apa yang Sasuke suruh.

Dalam 3jam perjalanan mendayung perahu kecil cukup 10 orang itu. Naruto sudah terlihat sangat lelah, terik matahari semakin panas dan menyilaukan dengan deburan gelombang dan angin kencang. Bahkan perutnya sudah berdentang nyaring minta diisi. "Aku lapar~" desahnya merana. Sungguh dirinya akan melakukan apapun asal perutnya terisi barang sedikit saja.

"Kau lapar?", bagaikan mampu mendengar kata hati si pirang, Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau bahkan dengar jika perutku berbunyi sangat nyaring." Naruto memutar matanya bosan, terlalu malas menanggapi Sasuke yang tidak pernah benar dalam bersikap ketika bersamanya.

Sasuke yang masih menggunakan setelan jas dipadu celana jeans dongker itu, meraih saku jasnya, mengeluarkan sebatang coklat. "Aku hanya punya ini, mau?"

Naruto terperangah, mata yang lebih indah dari lautan itu menatap coklat yang disodorkan Sasuke antusias. Dirinya begitu lapar, sebatang coklat tentu tidak akan banyak membantu. Tapi, ia perlu mengisi perutnya yang merana.

"Tapi, kalau mau kau harus buka baju dulu." dengan intonasi datar sesantai seperti sedang dipantai, Sasuke masih saja berniat mengerjai Naruto.

"A-apa?" Naruto memandang sengit pemuda raven didepannya.

"Buka saja bajumu, kita perlu membuat layar." Sasuke memutar mata.

"Kenapa harus bajuku?!"

"Jika tidak mau, ya sudah." Sasuke kembali akan memasukan sang coklat ke saku jasnya.

"Tu-tunggu!" seruan Naruto menahan pergerakan Sasuke yang akan memasukan kembali coklat ke saku. "Ba-baik. Baik aku akan buka bajuku!" Naruto secara acak-acakan melepas pakaiannya, mulai dari pelampung orange tadi, jas, dasi, dan kemeja. "Puas?!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Uchiha muda itu melemparkan coklat kearah Naruto yang memang duduk diujung perahu—agak jauh darinya. Mata obsidian si raven menatap bagaimana coklat itu dilahap Naruto dengan penuh suka cita. Sekitar bibir merah si pirang belepotan coklat yang meluber, Naruto mengeluarkan lidahnya menjilati sekitar bibirnya—sangat sensual dimata obsidian Sasuke. Tidak ada ruginya ia menyimpan coklat pemberian salah seorang gadis tadi malam didalam sakunya. Lihat didepannya sekarang? Seorang mahluk paling seksi sedang ada pada posisi begitu menggairahkan, dimana pemuda dengan rambut pirang terang itu setengah telanjang, kulit kecoklatannya mengkilat diterpa sinar matahari langsung, dan mahluk paling seksi itu menatapnya berkedip-kedip minta di anu.

Minta di apa, Sas?

Pertanyaan penulis dijawab seringai khas Sasuke, ganteng banget!

"Naruto...", suara Sasuke terdengar berat ketika menyebut nama orang didepannya.

Naruto mengerjap sekali, menatap Sasuke dengan mulut sedikit terbuka—beneran minta di anu.

Entah sejak kapan kemeja Naruto tadi telah menjadi layar dengan dayung sebagai tiang penyangganya, kemeja dengan warna tosca tersebut berkibar tertimpa angin dan membawa perahu mereka berjalan sesuai arah angin.

Sasuke bergerak sangat cepat rupanya.

Bukan hanya itu, Sasuke dengan gerakan yang tidak mencurigakan mendekat kearah Naruto. Bagi penulis cerita ini, bagaimanapun pergerakan Sasuke pastilah mencurigakan, hanya saja Naruto bukan orang yang peka. Si pirang hanya menatap Sasuke dari balik matanya.

"Aku masih punya yang lebih besar dan panjang dari yang tadi, Naruto. Kau mau?" Sasuke menunduk kehadapan si pirang dengan wajah yang berjarak sangat dekat pada Naruto, senyum tipis tak lepas dari bibir Sasuke.

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang seolah bersinar dibawah matahari, juga senyuman tipis yang sangat langka terlihat, mau tak mau membuat rona diwajah Naruto menjadi sangat ketara. Si pirang menjauhkan kepalanya dari Sasuke—mencoba memberi jarak.

"Sungguh masih ada?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum semakin lebar.

'Kena kau!'

Batin Sasuke, layaknya baru mendapat mangsa hasil buruan, ia menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Tentu. Tapi... Kau buka celanamu dulu."

Mendengar ucapan tak masuk akal Sasuke, Naruto membuka tutup mulutnya. "A-apa?! Gila!" pemuda pirang itu tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Sasuke. "Memang apa untungnya untukmu melihatku telanjang disini, hah?!" Naruto mencak-mencak tak terima dengan tawaran Sasuke yang tidak waras.

"Akan ada banyak keuntungannya, Dobe." Sasuke mengedikan bahunya acuh, berdiri tegak dihadapan si pirang yang sekarang menengadah melihat dirinya. "Kau akan tau jika mau mencoba."

'Gila!'

"NEHI?!", teriakan Naruto yang begitu menggelegar, membuat perahu mereka bergoncang ke kanan-kiri—tidak seimbang, ditambah gelombang laut yang cukup kencang maka perahu semakin bergoyang. "Huwaaaaa" repleks Naruto memeluk kaki sebelah kanan Sasuke—takut terjatuh disaat dirinya tidak bisa berenang sama sekali.

Kruyukkk~

Bunyi perut Naruto, kembali berdendang ketika si pirang masih setia memeluk kaki Sasuke.

"A-aku lapar~... Berikan coklat yang lebih besar seperti katamu tadi, Sasuke~"

Glup!

Sasuke menelan ludah, Naruto ada tepat dibawahnya dengan mata sedikit sembab. Goyangan perahu mulai terkendali, Sasuke mengalihkan wajah memerahnya kearah lain. Uchiha muda itu, sudah tidak tahan berlama-lama bersama dengan lelaki pirang dibawah selangkangannya ini—masih setia memeluk erat kaki kanannya.

Perlahan, Naruto melepas pelukannya dikaki Sasuke. Dengan gerak sangat lambat, Naruto mulai membuka celananya. Sasuke mengintip lewat ujung matanya, si raven berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan dirinya.

Celana bahan denim yang dikenakan si pirang akhirnya lolos. "Su-sudah," suara pelan Naruto terbawa hembusan angin, tapi Sasuke mendengarnya dengan baik. Kepala Naruto yang menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah, membuat Sasuke tersenyum miring—ia perlahan membuka resleting celananya.

"Makanlah coklatmu, Naruto~" suara Sasuke bernada sing a song. Terdengar aneh di pendengaran Naruto, sehingga ia menengadah untik melihat si raven. "Ayo~ buka mulutmu~"

Mata Naruto terbelalak.

"A-EEEPHH", teriakan Naruto teredam seketika. Sasuke dengan gerakan cepat memasukan batang penisnya kedalam mulit si pirang yang terbuka ketika akan berteriak. Lelaki berkulit albaster tersebut memegang kepala Naruto erat—memaksa si pirang berbaring dengan menumpu kedua kakinya keatas kaki si pirang, lalu menahan kedua tangan tan yang mencoba berontak.

"Kau hanya perlu menelan ini sampai kenyang, Dobe. Jangan mencoba untuk menggigitnya, atau kau akan aku lempar ke laut." ancam Sasuke, niat banget menyiksa Naruto.

Mendengar ancaman Sasuke, Naruto melotot horor. Dipikir-pikir, lebih baik mati ditengah laut ketimbang dilecehkan seperti sekarang oleh rival sendiri. Tapi, Naruto masih sayang nyawanya, ia juga masih ingin mengencani gadis-gadis cantik. Jadi dari pada mati muda, lebih baik dirinya biarkan saja Sasuke bertindak semaunya.

"Bagus, akan lebih baik jika kau menurut saja, Dobe." Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya—menikmati mulut Naruto yang hangat. Diluar dugaan, mulut Naruto sangat lembut dan hangat hingga Sasuke menyodoknya semakin tidak sadar diri.

"Emmphh... Emmphh..." mata Naruto terpejam erat, menahan sodokan penis Sasuke yang mengenai kerongkongannya hingga ia merasa mual. Setetes air mata akibat menahan rasa mual yang dijejal oleh penis kedalam mulutnya, meluncur dari mata Naruto yang tengah terpejam. Air liurnya mengalir hingga ke leher berkulit sewarna madu tersebut. Naruto mengerang, belum lagi tubuhnya ditahan dengan sangat kuat.

"Fuaaahhh... Ohokk.. Ohokk", Naruto terbatuk dengan nafas putus-putus, ketika Sasukeencabut batang penisnya yang berukuran sangat ideal itu. Belum juga Naruto bernafas lega karna mulutnya terbebas dari penis. Sasuke membuka lebar kedua pahanya, obsidiannya menatap lobang berkedut ditengah belah pantat si pirang. Mempaskan posisi penisnya yang basah oleh air liur Naruto, Sasuke menerobos masuk tanpa basa-basi kedalam lobang kecil Naruto.

Jeritan Naruto hanyalah tertelan deburan angin dan riak air laut yang terus disapu oleh gelombang. Ditengah laut diatas terik matahari siang hari, disaksikan oleh burung-burung yanh bermigrasi, keduanya terus bergulat didalam penyatuan sepihak.

"Ahn... Enhhh~..." Desahan Naruto ketika titik sweetspotnya tertumbuk berkali-kali, membuatnya lupa akan keadaan mereka sekarang. Geraman lelaki diatasnya semakin tidak terkendali, begitu juga dengan desah suara Naruto yang mengalun bagai nada, menemani debur gelombang laut.

Sasuke mengeram penuh nikmat, rasa ini yang selalu ingin ia rasakan, rasa nikmat dan begitu penuh akan kepuasan. Kepuasan yang terus ingin diraupnya tanpa henti.

Suara kecipak basah atas ciuman panjang yang mereka lakukan, juga suara gempuran pinggul Sasuke yang menyerang selangkangan Naruto berulang tanpa henti.

Udara panas yang seharusnya sejuk diterpa angin, tidak membuat kedua pemuda dimabuk nafsu itu berhenti berkeringat.

Hingga suara kenikmatan yang terdengar bagai melody, memaksa mereka untuk sampai pada klimaks yang panjang. Tidak dapat mereka berdua ingkari, mereka telah mencapai titik batas nafsunya.

Lama Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam—mereka masih pada posisi penyatuan.

"Eum.. Sasuke, aku masih lapar..."

Sasuke menganga.

Naruto tersenyum canggung.

Dengan senang hati, Sasuke memberi Naruto makan hingga si pirang merasa kenyang.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake.**

"HEI, KALIAN BERDUA BAIK-BAIK SAJA?" suara seseorang yang bicara melalui toak, membangunkan kedua pemuda Uchiha dan Uzumaki dari 'tidur siang' mereka.

Kedua pemuda yang telah melalui hari panjang mereka ditengah lautan diatas perahu tersebut, akhirnya ditemukan oleh kapten kapal pesiar berambut perak yang sedang berdiri dipinggir kapal bersama teman-teman mereka.

"YARE-YARE... KAMI SANGAT KHAWATIR, TAPI SEPERTINYA KALIAN DALAM KEADAAN TERAMAT SANGAT BAIK, YA?"

**END/TAMAT! **

**SELESEEEEEEEE... #cifokpantatnaruto**

**Berawal dari minta tag fic forno, saya malah ditantang bikin fic forno macam ini. ==a**

**but... oke ini saya udah sanggupi tantangan dua orang yang melelahkan ini paksaannya. #ditendangloshinfuu**

**orz... fuu, loshi, ff ini di publish di ffn ajah gaiss.. wkwkwkwk**

**well... plish kasih saya review biar saya semangat nerusin ff saya yg lain? Q.Q #plokk**

**RnR?**


End file.
